In the Moonlight
by RyuSenshi-DragonHawk
Summary: Though most see him as a cold hearted jerk, Seto Kaiba has a lot going in in his life. He's borederline of losing everything he's ever known. Can another blueeyed brunette help him climb up from the depths of his losses?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **In the Moonlight

**Author: **RyuSenshi aka Hisoka DragonHawk

**Starting Date: **6/4/06

**Summary: **Though most see him as a cold hearted jerk, Seto Kaiba has a lot going in in his life. He's borederline of losing everything he's ever known. Can another blue-eyed brunette help him climb up from the depths of his losses?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not own ANY of the characters, except a couple of space fillers, whom I'll introduce in the begining of the chapter that the fillers appear in. The only thing that is 100 MINE is the song that this story revolves around, which will be in later chapters.**

CHAPTER 1

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, sighing at the sight of his laptop. He was home, in his room, doing what he did every day. Mokuba would be asleep by now. _I should be too, it's almost 4 a.m. and I have to be up before 8..._ he thought to himself.

He had school that day, which he could very easilt have missed and still kept up his top of the class status. He'd be out of there for good in a little over a few weeks, but that never mattered to him. What mattered was keeping his company running, which if stock kept falling, it soon would not.

Seto walked through the hallways the next morning in a sort of trance. His mind was on his company, and how he would tell Mokubam should the worst occur. He didn't realize when he bumped into something, knocking it over.

"Watch where ya goin' ya jerk!" Joey sat sprawled on the floor glaring.

"I'd suggest you get up mutt, no point in staying down there, no one's dumb enough to scratch your belly. You might bite them and give them rabies." Seto shot back. _ I don't need this right now..._ Kaiba turned to walk off, but before he got far, Joey had gotten to his feet, only to grab Kaiba's arm with one hand, and take a swing at him with another. Seto was caught off guard, and the blow to his jaw only pushed him to the limit.

It was almost an hour before the principal called Seto in to speak with him. "Sit." the bald heavyset man instructed Seto. " You knwo your behavior was unacceptable! You were top of your class Mr. Kaiba! And you go and do something so ignorant that got that status taken away from you!" Kaiba sat silently only catching enough to realize that everything he worked for was going to be taken away. His company, even his valedictorian status. All of it, would soon be gone. "Mr. Kaiba, your status of being top of the class, is being given to..."

Tea was at Domino's Mall looking for her perfect prom dress. Mai was with her, and complaining about Tea not being able to find a dress almost as much as Tea herself. "What was wrong with the one you just had on?" Mai asked.

"I think the point to clothing is to keep certain things _covered_." Mai let out a sigh as Tea responded. "Well, we've got one shop left. If you don't find anything there, you're going to have to order it off of ebay...And as much as I love to shop, I am NOT going through this mall again to find you jewelry."

This time was Tea's turn to sigh as they walked into the store. As they walked towards the section for women's formal dresses, one in particular caught Tea's eye. As she tried it on, the midnight blue accented her eyes perfectly. The halter top covered enough to satisfy Tea, but revealed enough to catch a few eyes. The sparkles that ran down the skirt of the dress went well with the beaded floral embroidery of the top. The entire dress, including the beads, was midnight blue.

Mai was finally releaved when Tea came out satisfied. They quickly found matching shoes, as well as most of her jewelry. The only thing that she could not find, was a necklace. "Don't worry about it, we still have a couple of weeks before Prom. You're bound to find something. besides, you gotta come back next weekend to find something for graduation. You _are_ valedictorian after all..."

"About that Mai. I feel bad about it. I _know_ Kaiba was rude to Joey, but I also _know_ that Joey threw the first punch. I don't think Kaiba should have been punished like that..." As if on cue Tea looked up to see Kaiba sitting on a bench in the food court staring intently at the small television.

"Today, Kaiba Corp. stocks have reached an all time low. We're here with one of Setp Kaiba's lawyers. Can you tell us what Mr. Kaiba's plans are if the stock gets any worse?"

"Though I cannot state this as complete FACT, If stock goes down any further, we have advised Mr. Kaiba to sell off his company." As soon as this statement was made, Seto saw Tea standing with tears in her eyes as she looked at him. For some reason he noticed the dress in her hands, and before she could say anything to him, he rushed passed her quickly before she could notice the tears in his own.

Later that night Kaiba was sitting in his office again. Mokuba was home tomight. He'd heard the news report, and immediately came home to be with his brother. "Big brother, what are we gonna do?"

"We'll be fine Mokuba, go to bed." Kaiba's voice was distant.

Mokuba shrugged, and went to his room. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the first number. he was relieved when the female voice answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Tea, umm...I was calling to ask you a favor..."

"What is it Mokuba? Name it and I'll do anything I can."

"It's Seto..."

**That wasn't as long as I hoped it would be. I'm hoping that the next chapter will be a little longer. It's hard to write stories in chapters, for me at least. I'm more used to writing in short story no chapter format.**

**As for the song that will be in later chapters (this will be at the end of EVERY "chapter") it is 100 MINE. If you guys would like me to send to a copy, of the lyrics, give me your email with your review, and I will email the lyrics to you with MY signature. They are also on my deviantart page with the "publish" date on it so anyone who thinks about using it, and does without my permission, will be in HUGE trouble. Muchos gracias, and if ya wanna, leave me a review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **In the Moonlight

**Author: **RyuSenshi aka Hisoka DragonHawk

**Starting Date: **6/4/06

**Summary: **Though most see him as a cold hearted jerk, Seto Kaiba has a lot going in in his life. He's borederline of losing everything he's ever known. Can another blue-eyed brunette help him climb up from the depths of his losses?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not own ANY of the characters, except a couple of space fillers, whom I'll introduce in the begining of the chapter that the fillers appear in. The only thing that is 100 MINE is the song that this story revolves around, which will be in later chapters.**

Chapter 2

Seto ended up falling asleep at his desk that night. The woke in the morning to a knock at his study door. "Master Kaiba, there's a Ms. Gardner here to see you."

Kaiba nodded, giving the maid permission to let her in. He started typing at his laptop as Tea walked in. He wasn't going to ask her why she was there, so he pretended to ignore her until she brought it up.. "Mokuba called me." she said. "I know what happened, err... is happening. I don't really know what to say. I'd normally say that I know and understand what you're going through, but if I did I'd be lying."

"So what? Why bother me if there's nothing to can do or say?" Kaiba said with a hollow voice.

"Mokuba." she said. "And a little of myself. I saw you in the food court yesterday. I saw the pain in your eyes Seto."

_Seto? Since when was she on a first name basis with me?_ Kaiba thought. "You think I wouldn't show pain Gardner? In one single day, I get told that I'm not gonna be valedictorian because of some idiot, who's best friend, ironically enough, takes my place. That same girl sees me in the foodcourt the EXACT second that my lawyer announces my company is going under, and for no reason, my little brother calls that same girl up to call her into my home office the next morning."

"It wasn't for nothing Seto. He's worried about you and for some reason, he thought I could help. Wanna know why he needed my help?" She waited as Seto sat silently before continuing. "Because he saw you do something he hasn't seen you do in years. He saw you cry, Seto." Still Seto sat silently. "I did come up with an idea though, to make you feel better for a short time at least. And you can't say no because 1) you'll disappoint your brother, and 2) sources tell me none of your fan girls have gotten the priveledge."

Seto's eyebrow quirked as eh looked up. "Priveledge to what?"

"Prom." Tea said simply.

FLASHBACK

_"Big brother, have you gotten a date for prom yet?"_

_"I'm not going Mokuba. And even if I did, I'd go by myself anyway since the girl I want to go with wouldn't give me the time of day except to tell me off so some reason of another." Seto said with a heavy heart._

_"So why not just _ask_ Tea instead of moping about it?" Mokuba asked innocently_

_"How did you.."_

END FLASHBACK

"Get out." Seto snapped.

"Are you sure?" Tea asked.

"I don't want anything to do with you, or that prom shit. GET. OUT."

Tea took the suggestion, and met a disappointed Mokuba. She ruffled his hair before telling him "I'm sorry buddy, I tried."

She was almost out the door before the voice behind her stopped her. "Gardner, wait." Tea turned around to see Seto standing at the base of the staircase. He had a box in his hands. "I'm sorry. I know you were just tryign to help. And even though I'll probably kick myself for saying this, but I'll take you up on your offer , and go with you and the geek squad to prom."

"Don't worry about it, Seto. You're under stress, just be glad I was teh punching bag, not Joey." she smiled as she heard him laugh. _He's got a nice laugh actually._ "I've got to go help Yugi and Gramps with the shop, so I'll keep in touch and we can work something out."

"Wait," Seto said as he walked over to her. "Take this." He handed her the boc before heading back upstairs.

Tea decided to wait to open the box until later, so she put it in her purse and headed to Yugi's.

When she finally got home that night, she remembered she had to check her messages. She opened her purse to get her phone and saw the box. _How could I have forgotten that?_ she thought. She checked her messages only to find one from Mai. "Hey, Tea, I think I found the perfect necklace for your dress. Give me a call when you get this so we can go check it out." She deleted the message and made a mental note to call Mai.

She then turned her attention to the boc in front of her. When she opened it she first saw the paper on top, and read it before looking at the other contents.

_My dearest,_

_Tomorrow we'll finally get to tell each other of how much we love each other in front of our closest friends and family.I enjoy the thought of being able to call you my wife._

_For always, _

_with all of my heart_

Tea stopped reading for a second. _This must be to Seto's mother, from his dad._ She skipped down to the bottom, where the more fresh ink was written.

_Tea,_

_I just wanted to say thank you for your offer. This was given to my mother the day before she married my father. I've kept it since they died, since it was the only thing left of them. If I end up losing everything, I want this to be kept in good hands._

_Sincerly,_

_Seto Kaiba_

Tea finally turned her attention to the contents of the box. It was perfect.

**I'm not sure if this chapter was a little longer or not, once again, not used to chapter format. I hope you guys are liking this so far. Although I really could use some input, XD**

**As for the song that will be in later chapters (this will be at the end of EVERY "chapter") it is 100 MINE. If you guys would like me to send to a copy, of the lyrics, give me your email with your review, and I will email the lyrics to you with MY signature. They are also on my deviantart page with the "publish" date on it so anyone who thinks about using it, and does without my permission, will be in HUGE trouble. Muchos gracias, and if ya wanna, leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh come on, why won't you tell me who your 'mystery' date is?" Mai asked. They were all hanging out at Yugi's, and they were all curious as to who Tea was taking with her to prom.

"Because, it's my little secret. I _am_ entitled to them you know." Mai decided to let the idea go for a while. She was partially wondering because neither she nor Joey had the chance to make their 'relationship' a surprise. It was actually Tea's idea for the two to go together, but it was Mai's slipping up and saying that they already were, or Joey would soon find himself back in the single life.

Most of the time that the group of friends spent together involved the guys either talking about or playing duel monsters, and the girls, talking about prom stuff coming up. Except for when Mai decided to challenge Joey, and in result, put him in his dueling place. But afterwards she leaned over and whispered something in his ear. In return Joey cocked his eyebrow, but didn't seem to disagree with whatever it was she said.

Tea and Mai both decided to leave. As they walked out the door Mai asked, "So how come you didn't want to look at the necklace? It would have been _perfect_ for the dress _and_ you could have worn it a graduation too!" Tea had to give Mai credit, she _was _persistant. "Does this have anything to do with Kaiba?"

"What makes you think that?" Tea asked innocently.

"Because of the way you reacted when we saw him at the food court during that news announcement. You seemed so worried about him." Mai pointed out.

"Of course I was worried. That's gotta be hard on _anyone_. And think about Mokuba..." Tea hoped she would convince Mai to drop the convorsation.

"So it was _Mokuba_ you were worried about?" Tea nodded. "That I can understand, it's bad enough the poor kid has to live with Kaiba on a normal day, imagine what he's gotta put up with now..."Tea's heart broke at the words. "For a second I thought you were going with Kaiba! Imagine what the guys would say!" Mai started to laugh at the thought, and Tea, though she didn't feel the same as Mai, laughed anyway.

Yugi sat silently as the other guys were talking energetically.abotu there dates for prom. This convorsation more or less revolved around Joey jumping down Tristan's neck about taking Serenity. "You betta not even think about puttin' ya hands on my baby sister! You do, I swear I'm gonna put my foot so far up your ass..."

"Joey, don't worry about it. I'm not like Devlin, trying to get an easy lay. I really have feelings for Serenity. I wouldn't do anything she doesn't want to."

"You betta not be tryin' to say that my baby sis would wanna sleep with the likes of you..."Joey was standing above Tristan, who was lowered in his seat. He looked around only to notice that Yugi was no longer in the room.

"Hey, uh, Joey? Where's Yugi?"

Tea sat in her pajamas about to turn her phone off, right before it rang. "Hello?"

"Uh, hey, it's Kaiba. I wanted to let you know I made reservations for dinner." Seto answered.

"Sweet, where we going?" Tea asked.

"I'm not going to tell you. It's a surprise, but I promise you'll like it. But you have to promise to meet me here." Tea was a little taken back by this. _I don't care what the circumstances are, a guy should ALWAYS pick a girl up before something like prom..._She continued to think _Actually, I should be taking him to dinner, since it was all my idea..._

"Um, sure..."

**a/n: okay, yeah, that was definetly NOT longer. I can't make any promises, but I swear I'll TRY to make chapters longer. I know the prom chapter will be long. **

**As for the song that will be in later chapters (this will be at the end of EVERY "chapter") it is 100 MINE. If you guys would like me to send to a copy, of the lyrics, give me your email with your review, and I will email the lyrics to you with MY signature. They are also on my deviantart page with the "publish" date on it so anyone who thinks about using it, and does without my permission, will be in HUGE trouble. Muchos gracias, and if ya wanna, leave me a review.**


	4. Authors note

**A/N**

**Okay I'm rotten. I take this long to make an update and it's an authors note. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed! I'm having a micture of writers block as well as overload. I've got a few really cool (or at least I think they are) ideas on where to take the story, but I can't quite get them organised. I've also had some personal things going on lately, inlcuding work and getting ready for my senior year. I can't promise a quick update, but you'll definetly have one before september. I know it's a long time.**

**Thanks for your understanding**


	5. Chapter 4

**a/n: I'm horrible, I really am...but think of it this way, you actually get three chapters with one update! How that happened you ash? because with the random Ideas I get, I write a chapter for them and then fill in the blanks with chapters that lead up to the idea. An organised way to deal with lack of organization!**

**Ahh yes, and I forgot these in the last "chapter"**

**Title: **In the Moonlight

**Author: **RyuSenshi aka Hisoka DragonHawk

**Starting Date: **6/4/06

**Summary: **Though most see him as a cold hearted jerk, Seto Kaiba has a lot going in in his life. He's borederline of losing everything he's ever known. Can another blue-eyed brunette help him climb up from the depths of his losses?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not own ANY of the characters, except a couple of space fillers, whom I'll introduce in the begining of the chapter that the fillers appear in. The only thing that is 100 MINE is the song that this story revolves around, which will be in later chapters.**

Chapter 4

Tea stepped out of the long black limo that Kaiba had sent to pick her up. She was dressed in her midnight blue dress and shawl, as well as the necklace Kaiba had given her to take care of. She walked up the steps leading to the front door of the Kaiba Mansion. Just as she was abotu to knock on the large doors, they'd opened to reveal Mokuba standign eagerly to escort her to where it was that seh was supposed to go.

"Mom's necklace!" Mokuba said as he noticed what was around her neck

"Yeah, Seto seemed to think it would be in good hands with me. And I figured I'd at least try to return the gesture and wear it tonight." Tea explained. "Speaking of which, kiddo, any idea what that brother of yours has planned for dinner? I've starved."

"Actually, I'm supposed to escort you, since Seto said that it was a surprise. So you'll have to close your eyes." Mokuba has said this so seriously, that Tea couldn't help but laugh at the boy as she closed her eyes.

When Tea was stopped, she could feel her hand on what seemed like a chair. "Can I open my eyes now Mokuba?" she asked as she felt the presence of someone next to her. She realised that it wasn't Mokuba when she felt a hot breath on her neck.

"Well, if you must.." Came the voice of Seto. "Hope you like it."

Tea opened her eyes to see a small table decorated with a lace table cloth in what seemed like a garden. Scattered on the table were rose petals, and in the middle a vase of white and red roses. There were two chairs at the table placed acrossed from one another. Also in the middle of the table on either side of the roses were two lit candles.

"Wow...it's beautiful..." Was all Tea could say.

"Well normally I'd have wanted to take you to a restaurant, but with the company going the way it is, I figured a home cooked dinner for two would do..." There was something in Kaiba's voice that Tea couldn't quite trace. Seeing her expression he continued. " I actually enjoy cooking, but it's rare that I ever get a chance to. Nothing too extravagant, just chicken alfredo, rolls, and I figured since we're going somewhere I'd chuck the champagne and bring otu the ginger ale. I couldn't think of anything for dessert so I guess ginger snaps will sufice."

"It all sounds great, Seto. It really does."

The two sat down to eat their dinner. Throughout the evening the talked about various subjects. One of which was Kaiba's company.

"My lawyers and I have been trying to keep it under wraps, but the damn media's been getting information that they weren't supposed to."

"So what happened?" Tea asked concerned.

"The stock. None of us are quite sure why but the stock hasn't been adding up with our records. I almost think that someone's trying to destroy the company. But the only two people I can think of that would want ot do that are..." Kaiba explained, but Tea cut him off.

"Your step father or Pegasus." Tea concluded. "It's weird, but when I saw the news report, that was the first thing that popped into my head. So what's gonna happen?"

"I hate having to give up. What nobody knows is that the company has been fighting this for over a year. Not a month from now, the company'll be gone."

A/N

**Once again, the chapter isn't quite as long as I wanted it to be. But I think the short chapter thing is kinda working out in a good way. So now y'all have an idea on what's happening with Kaiba's company. And even though it kinda ruins the surprise, I'll have to tell you that: No, Kaiba won't save his company. But I can promise that this event will be brought back up in some way shape or form later on.**

**As for the song that will be in later chapters (this will be at the end of EVERY "chapter") it is 100 MINE. If you guys would like me to send to a copy, of the lyrics, give me your email with your review, and I will email the lyrics to you with MY signature. They are also on my deviantart page with the "publish" date on it so anyone who thinks about using it, and does without my permission, will be in HUGE trouble. Muchos gracias, and if ya wanna, leave me a review.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Title: **In the Moonlight

**Author: **RyuSenshi aka Hisoka DragonHawk

**Starting Date: **6/4/06

**Summary: **Though most see him as a cold hearted jerk, Seto Kaiba has a lot going in in his life. He's borederline of losing everything he's ever known. Can another blue-eyed brunette help him climb up from the depths of his losses?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. I do not own ANY of the characters, except a couple of space fillers, whom I'll introduce in the begining of the chapter that the fillers appear in. The only thing that is 100 MINE is the song that this story revolves around, which will be in later chapters. I also don't own the song that starts playing when they walk in. Mariah Carey owns it.**

Chapter 5

Music was blaring out of the speakers as Seto Kaiba escorted Tea into the gym. He noticed the many couples that were _really_ together, not just as a favor to someone's little brother.

_"Don't baby don't baby don't let it go, no baby no baby no baby no..."_

Though Kaiba appeared unscathed by the lyrics he quietly escorted Tea to her seat while he listened.

_"Just let it die, with no goodbyes, details don't matter, we both paid the price. Tears in my eyes, you know sometimes it'd be like that baby. Now every time I see you, I pretend I'm fine. When I wanna reach out to you, but i turn and I walk and I let it ride_

_Baby I must confess, we were bigger than anything. Remember us at our best, and don't forget about late nghts, playin' in the dark and wakin' up inside my arms. Boy you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes you still want it so don't forget about us. I'm just speaking from experience. Nothing can compare to your first true love so I hope this will remind you, when it's for real it's for ever so don't forget about us._

_Oh they say that you're in a new relationship, but we both know nothing comes close to what we had it perserveres.. And we both can't forget it, how we both used to get it. _

_There's only one me and you and hwo we used ot shine no matter what you go through, we are one that's a fact that you can't deny. Baby we jsut can't let the fire pass us by forever we'd both regret_

_so don't forget about late nghts, playin' in the dark and wakin' up inside my arms. Boy you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes you still want it so don't forget about us. I'm just speaking from experience, nothing can compare to your first true love so I hope this will remind you, when it's for real it's for ever so don't forget about us._

_She's got your head all messed up now that's that trickery. She'll wanna have like how you know this lovin' used to be. I bet she can't do like me, she'll never be MC._

_so dont' forget about late nghts, playin' in the dark and wakin' up inside my arms. Boy you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes you still want it so don't forget about us. I'm just speaking from experience, nothing can compare to your first true love so I hope this will remind you, when it's for real it's for ever so don't forget about us_

_late nghts, playin' in the dark and wakin' up inside my arms. Boy you'll always be in my heart and I can see it in your eyes you still want it so don't forget about us. I'm just speaking from experience, nothing can compare to your first true love so I hope this will remind you, when it's for real it's for ever so don't forget about us_

_Don't baby don't baby don't let it go _

_No baby no baby no baby no_

_Don't baby don't baby don't let it go _

_when it's for real it's forever so don't forget about us._

"You olay, there?" Tea asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. If you wanna go spend time with your friends it's okay. I'm not exactly on good terms with any of them. Mai looks like she's gonan kill me actually. If Joey doesn't first. Actually I think Yugi's the only one that _isn't_ abotu to kill me."

Tea shook her head "Nope. I'm not gonna leave you here. Especially after that dinner you cooked." she sadi winking. "They'll behave. Believe it or not they fear me enough to be nice." _He's nervous_ she realised. _Well I won't force dancing on him, let him take his time. Being a Kaiba I don't think it'll come any other way for him anyway._

Kaiba continued to sit, listening to the music and occasionally glancing over at Tea. At one point, they'd sat long enough that Joey had come over to ask Tea to dance. She'd declined at first but Kaiba insisted that she go. "I'm fine, go have fun with your friends."

He hadn't seen Mai standing behind Joey until she said "Ha, no way you're gettin' off, _you_ my dear are gonna dance with ME." Kaiba at first was going to decline the blonde girl, but the look on Tea's face made him go.

**a/n, sorry short chapter and it took way too long! I've been so busy with work and whatnot that I haven't had time for much else. But at least I got these last two chapters up.**

**As for the song that will be in later chapters (this will be at the end of EVERY "chapter") it is 100 MINE. If you guys would like me to send to a copy, of the lyrics, give me your email with your review, and I will email the lyrics to you with MY signature. They are also on my deviantart page with the "publish" date on it so anyone who thinks about using it, and does without my permission, will be in HUGE trouble. Muchos gracias, and if ya wanna, leave me a review.**


End file.
